Tropical Cyclone Names (Flasty Jam)
Tropical cyclones and subtropical cyclones are named by the WMO and in this case also by the VGMA. These naming list is to help people keep track of the storms and to prevent confusion. In this case when a storm reaches tropical storm force winds (33 knots / 66 km/h / 38 MPH) it is assigned a name. The VGMA has been pondering over if they were going to name storms or not. The 2017 Section 1 Hurricane Season was really disastrous with many hurricanes (8, 9, and 13) producing major damage. People were confused on the fact that Hurricane Fourteen back in 2016 and other storms named like that in previous years. So in December of 2017, the WHO and VGMA decided to name storms by popular demand.Some of the names are from the Weather Channel and other articles in this wiki. Section 1 (Atlantic Imitating) This list is based off the Atlantic naming scheme. It uses the Alphabet from A-W (excluding Q and U). The names don't follow a male and female pattern. It's random. If a storm is significant or other basins use one of the names, then it's retired and never used again. However there's no replacement name since there's no six-year cycle. If all of the names are used on the list then there's a Joint Army/Navy Phonetic Alphabet or a name an everyday object or video game reference depending on what year it is. New names will be picked on October 2018 for the 2019 season. Section 2 (Pacific Imitating) This list of based off the Pacific naming scheme. It uses the letters A-Z (excluding Q and U) The names don't follow a male and female pattern. It's random. If a storm is significant then it's retired and never used again. However there's no replacement name since there's no six-year cycle. If all of the names are used on the list then there's a Joint Army/Navy Phonetic Alphabet or a name an everyday object or video game reference depending on what year it is. New names will be picked on December 2020 for the 2021 season. Section 3 (Central Pacific Imitating) This list is based off of the Central Pacific naming list with a few exceptions. It uses the letters Q,U,X,Y,Z. If all of those names were used, then they use the Greek Numbers from six to fifteen (or more if needed). Exhausted list This list for when all the names have been used except for Section 3. It goes in and even and odd number pattern depending on which section it is used. This covers letters A-Z. This list has the contents of the Joint Army/Navy Phonetic Alphabet or a name an everyday object or video game reference depending on what year it is. Hebrew Alphabet If the Section 3 names are exhausted, then the Hebrew Alphabet system has to be used. The alphabet will start from Alef to Tav (excluding some letters). The letters pronounce as in the Latin letters not the letter itself. Notes Category:Tropical Cyclone Naming Category:Hurricane Names